wendys story
by cortez30
Summary: this is a story about wendy testaburger and her dyscovery of being a lesbian and she is in love with bebe her best friend will there friendship survive or will it be crushed
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fan fiction it will not replace my truth or dare fic and I still want you all to pay attention to it but I want to write this fiction because there is a theme on this site and it's this every south park fiction is mostly guy on guy and I don't mind that in fact this will have a sprinkle of it….on a girl on girl flavored fiction and I know what you are all thinking typical guy write a lesbian fiction cause you're a pervert well maybe but it's only going to have 1 or 2 chapters of lemon…..AROUND THE ENDING so yeah I want emotion and romance I need a girls help so if you want to help post a review and I will be extremely happy and I will reward you read till the end to find out what it will be but further ado here is a fiction which I have not seen and that's a webe AKA Wendy plus Bebe enjoy

Chapter 1 hi my names Wendy the freak

Hello my name is Wendy testaburger and well I am a freshmen in middle park high school sense south park and north park combined into this school they just decided to call it middle park yeah I know lazy as fuck well there is 1 thing you must know about me I am 5"9 I have long black hair I normally wear purple but my new trend is black I guess I want to be different I love the environment I used to be a vegan but then I broke up with my boyfriend Stan for the last time and took my sorrow on a hamburger we didn't break up bad he told me he didn't feel anything anymore and well it's been a good 9 months sense that day and we turned out to be good friends but the boy that I am closer with is his best friend Kyle brofloski the town Jew yeah I know what you're thinking oh you can't get the president so the vice president is fair game nope Kyle is 100% gay yeah he told me in middle school after I caught him in the closet kissing butters so yeah he's gay and me and him tell each other everything. No one knows he's gay so Shhh but I and Kyle have 1 thing in common, we are fighting to be valedictorian. But it's a friendly competition in fact we are study partners and we decided that the loser buys the winner a tub of ice-cream and a box of tissues. So yeah those are my guy friends but what about my gal pals well there's red she is awesome me and her got a lot closer after she got backstabbed by the other girls and I thought they were just a bunch of bitchy whores hell 2 of them were pregnant so ha and my best friend Bebe she is beautiful and attractive guys line up just to talk to her but she don't give them the time of day cause I come first…..me I wish she could just ignore guys and spend all her free time with me her beautiful blonde hair her pretty eyes her luscious lips her D cup boobs….oh yeah that's 1 thing I forgot to tell you 3 months ago….i became a dyke yep a lesbian guys bore me and girls turn me on no one knows this secret and I mean NO ONE not even Kyle especially not Bebe cause well I have a huge crush on her and it would kill me if she found out cause she isn't into girls at least I don't think so. Well I bet your wondering Wendy why are you telling me all this crap does this rant have any meaning to it well NOPE I just love to talk and gossip oh did you hear that Nicholes just had sex with Clyde ha I bet token will love to hear how his good friend like some chocolate on the side scank he deserves better. Sorry I got off track well my story begins…..now

"It's a Monday morning in south park students just got back from spring break and most are recovering from hangovers and one night stands the pharmacy practically sold out their stock of the morning after pill and Wendy testaburger is just now waking up jumping in the shower and getting ready for her day"

Mom I shouted

Yeah said mom

Have you seen my text book I asked?

It's on the kitchen table said mom

Thanks I said

"I walked out of the house and the temperature went from 70 to 30 in 4 seconds man even in the spring the damn weather is cold in fact I believe it only stops snowing in the summer I got a ride to school on the bus the cranky old bus driver always threatening to shot a bunny rabbit if we don't sit down and shut up hard to believe me Stan Kyle kenny and cartman risked our lives to resurrect all the adults that died over the 4th grade year because we needed chief to tell us how to rap properly so we could win the talent show…we lost because butters killed 3 people with his tap dancing poor guy he's cursed with the dance of death well I'm just sitting here waiting to get to school when 4 boys show up on the bus typical Bebe used to sit next to me on the bus but now Kyle does Stan is right in front of us next to kenny and cartman is in the front. Bebe gets a ride to school from her mom sense they moved to the other end of town it's easier for her and it's not like I complain it's much simpler now mom always drives me over there and most of the time bebes mom picks me up from school."

Hey Wendy said Kyle

Uh yeah hi Wendy said Stan

Hey guys I said

"Stan looked at me with a weird look he never looks at me like he is today "

What's wrong Stan I Asked?

Oh uh I'll tell you later its important said Stan

Oh well ok I said

So straight as again I see that's good but I was better sense I had 1 extra AP class then you said Kyle

Ha well you're not getting the highest G.P.A Mr. brofloski cause I have been studying my ass off all spring break I said

Ha well I don't need studying remember said Kyle

"Kyle has what you call photographic memory he can look at a page for a good 10 seconds and instantly know what was on it lucky him but I still keep up with him"

Did you at least have fun I asked

Yeah I went to tokens party said Kyle

Hmm I didn't see you there I said

Ha maybe cause I was busy said Kyle

Who was it this time I whispered

"Kyle looked around making sure no one heard him"

You are going to freak said Kyle

Oh my god who I said

Token he said Kyle

"I squealed like a teenage girl….i know very unlike someone my age"

Dude did you hear about Nicholes I said

What about she said Kyle

She cheated on token with Clyde I said

Ha who is your source asked Kyle

Bebe I said

Oh shit well now you have sweet dirt on Nicholes and I have some on token how we should spend it asked Kyle

Well you can't spill token cause you would be exposed I said

Yeah I forgot said Kyle

But I can use this info to get everyone to leave red alone I said

"Red gets bullied a lot in the school it's kind of sad she has a major crush on Kyle which can never happen I would tell her but Kyle would kill me and if I tell Kyle red will kill me man I have a scary life"

Aw she's a cool girl said Kyle

Hey maybe you should ask her out said Kenny

"I and Kyle froze"

Huh how long have you been listening asked Kyle?

Ehh not much you 2 gossip like a bunch of chicks no offense Wendy said Kenny

Non taken I said

"kenny is the town man whore I think every girl in town has slept with him at least once…..including I yeah I lost my virginity to kenny McCormick I am not proud of myself but he was gentle the only girls he's hasn't got to are red and Bebe and I plan to keep it that way"

So Kyle get any action at tokens party asked Kenny

Uhhhh no said Kyle

"I chuckled" lire I whispered

"Kyle elbowed me in the boob I then slapped his face"

OWW I said

You deserved that said Kyle

"I and Kyle then argued for a good 3 mins when finally sleeping beauty woke up from his early morning nap"

HEY SHUT UP yelled Stan

Oh sorry princess I said

Man you two fight worse than 2 dogs how about you 2 just fuck and get it over with said Stan

"me and Kyle bushed we were both gay and no one knew except a few guys that assumed Kyle was gay but his excuse seemed to work out "oh uh I'm not gay I just lost a bet" but I believe token didn't by the cause well"

Wait so did you and token I asked

Yes we did the dirty dance in the bed said Kyle

Nice I wish I could have seen I said

"Not really guy on guy isn't my style now lesbian porn that's what gets me turned on…man I need to stop hanging with Kenny"

Uggh man you to need to stop whispering and talk out loud for once said Stan

Oh ok well Kyle I saw this cute purse at the store the other day and I saved money cause I got a great deal on tampons isn't that amazing I said

Wow awesome I saw this movie the other day it had 2 hot chicks with boobs twice the size of yours licking each other's…..

OK OK enough damn make me throw up on the bus why don't you said Stan

You want to borrow my tampon I asked I don't need it for a good 2 weeks

I'm good said Stan

"Kyle and I giggled"

The bus stopped right at the school and the first person I saw waiting was Bebe I almost ran off the bus and jumped in her arms but then I would look weird and people would start talking

Hey gurl said Bebe

HEYYYY I said

"We both giggled"

Hey Bebe said Kyle

Hi Kyle how's that sweet ass of your asked Bebe

Feels good said Kyle

"I swear I saw token check out Kyle the second he walked out I knew Kyle was the bottom bitch I will squeeze it out of him at lunch cause that's the only time during school we are alone…..and I am going to come out of the closet to him probably I don't know I keep saying I will and I never do hmm maybe today will be different but also cartman could get a date kenny could stop being a whore and I could fly like a bird "

Hey Wendy can we talk after school at Starks pond….alone said Stan

Uh well I don't know I said

Please I need your advice on something I promise it won't be weird said Stan

Uggh ok I will I said

"damn it Stan I had plans to stare at Bebe for a good 2 hours in her room hell maybe I could borrow one of her bras….MAN I HAVE PROBLEMS"

THANK YOU yelled Stan

"He pulled me into a hug and ran off"

Uggh I said

Tell me about it last time I checked he didn't have feeling for you and now he just hugged you like that damn said Bebe

Hehehe I know right guys are so weird I said

Tell me about it said Kyle

How would you know said Bebe?

Uhhhh well said Kyle

Hess a guy plus he's Stans BFF I said

More like B.O.B said Bebe

Huh asked Kyle

Yeah I don't follow I said

Bend over buddy said Bebe

Ewww I said

Ha yeah said Kyle

Aww come on Wendy your my B.O.B said Bebe

Huh I said

Oh I DON'T CARE WHO FINDS OUT everyone me and Wendy are in love yelled Bebe

"I went red is it true does she love me oh please be true please be true"

Get a room dyke yelled some random girl

People don't understand us…ok I'm done said Bebe

Huh I said

Ha did you actually fall for that I'm sorry said Bebe

Oh its fine I knew you were joking I lied

Ok good I thought for a second you were freaked out to the point of running for the hills screaming HELP HELP MY BEST FRIEND WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME…..AND ONLY PAY A QUARTER OF THE MOTEL BILL said Bebe

Ha bitch you're paying for the HOTEL I said

Fine then you bring the toys said Bebe

What about lube I said

Well will we need it asked Bebe?

You will I said

You won't said Kenny winking

Ok perv go away said Bebe

Aww but I want to watch I mean Wendy likes watching GIRL ON GIRL said Kenny

"my heart skipped a beat I wanted to slit his throat and watch him die I can't believe he told Bebe that I have never been so embarrassed in my life she's going to find out she will judge me hate me then I will go home and hang myself Kyle will be valedictorian he will graduate Harvard marry some retch guy and Stan will probably steal Bebe from me"

Ha really Wendy you too said Bebe

Wait huh said I said

Yeah I like lesbian porn it's funny as hell especially the lord of the g string that had horrible acting and the orgy was mediocre at best said Bebe

"I didn't speak"

Oh sorry i didn't mean to freak you out look if you want I won't speak of this anymore said Bebe

"I finally snapped out of it"

Well the porn Kenny watches does have some hot guys in it right Kenny I said

Yeah 1 or 2 hell I remember a weird ass gay scene assholes tricked me into buying it said Kenny

OH shit yelled Bebe that sounds hot as hell you should let me borrow that said Bebe

"the early bell rang which means we have 5 mins to get to our lockers and then to class before the day begins and the wonderful times of learning starts I got a new AP class this semester and 1 of my classes I share with Kyle now so we can study better but we agreed to now sit next to each other or else we could be distracted but man did it take FOREVER for lunch to arrive finally it did and we went to chief for our usual talks"

Hello their children

Hey chief me and Kyle said at the same time

What's up asked chief?

Nothing said Kyle

Yeah why don't I believe that said chief?

Uhhhh said Kyle

I knew it what's wrong girl problems…..uhhhh it's not guy problems is it asked chief

"I giggled and Kyle elbowed my boob again ok once is bad but twice well"

BAM my knee connected with Kyle balls

"Kyle was on the ground in tears I felt pity for him so I helped him up and we found our seat"

BITCH said Kyle in a high pitch voice that I swear made me laugh

I'm sorry but you know the rules I said

Yeah yeah 1 boob hit equals a slap 2 is a hit to the balls 3 equals a punch to the face I'm sorry said Kyle

"I pulled out a quarter"

What that is for Kyle asked

I want you to call it if you win I will tell you my biggest secret if I call it then I'm going to wait another week then try again I said

Ok shoot I call heads said Kyle

"I flipped the coin in the air and time froze I could feel the sweat under my pits the cold sweat on my forehead the cramps in my stomach"

…..heads I said

Ohh shit ok girl tell me the secret said Kyle

Ohh I said

You promised said Kyle

Ok fine I said but you have to make a deal with me I said

Ok sure said Kyle

NO NOT OK SURE vow that same damn vow I had to take with you I said

….this must be serious said Kyle

It's very serious no one can know I said

Did you get pregnant and then get an abortion asked Kyle

"My hand really wanted to connect to his face but I held back"

No Kyle…..I'm gay I said

Dude it's about time said Kyle

WHAT I yelled

"People stared I blushed but then Kyle whispered"

I knew you were gay said Kyle

How I asked

Trust me the amount of porn you watch with Kenny it's kind of obvious said Kyle

Shit is it that obvious I asked

Well no I noticed because you had the same face I did when I was keeping this secret and rumor has it every time you watch porn with Kenny you 2 get in the mood and fuck till morning said Kyle

Oh well that's a relief I said

So are you going to tell her asked Kyle?

"Oh shit I am an open book to Kyle he knows I like Bebe my best friend I am freaking out here"

Uhhhh who I asked

Well….red of course said Kyle

"Wow dodged a bullet"

I don't have a crush on red I don't like anyone….well I mean the new math teacher is pretty hot I said

Yeah I'm gay and I agree with that statement said Kyle

Ha yeah well maybe one day I can find a girl in this school I said

Yeah and I can find a hunk said Kyle

Look if you want I can snoop around and find a closeted guy for you and you can both be gay and date in secret then maybe you can get your ass pounded…..again I said

Huh again asked Kyle

Yeah you said you scored I said

OH has hit I forgot to mention token did all the taking said Kyle

OH MY GOD i yelled

Shhh shut up people might see said Kyle

NO LOOK OVER THERE IS THAT CARTMAN…..NAKED EWWWWW I screamed

"the entire cafeteria stared at the fat ass and his tiny dick some laughed some cringed I gagged and Kyle took pictures then he walked up to tiffany and kissed her on the lips…and they made out THEY FUCKING MADE OUT cartmans naked and tiffany is making out with him what the fuck is going on here"

Dude am I missing something i asked

Ha nope said Kenny

"And as usual Kenny decides to interrupt us man why I talk to him oh yeah he's my stress reliever"

So Wendy switching teams huh said Kenny

WHAT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU FIND OUT I yelled

"Wow I suck at keeping quiet"

You just told me duh. Plus it's obvious when you watch porn with a chick and get nothing from them said Kenny

…you already took my virginity why would I give you more I asked

"yeah off topic again but you are all asking really kenny why him did he drug you get you drunk make you feel good well nope I went to him 1 months after the break up with Stan I was a wreck crying and kenny asked to talk I knew he was a whore but I didn't care I needed to spill everything so I went to talk to him 1 conversation later and kenny is on top of me helping me out of my tight jeans I knew it was wrong hell I knew word would spread but I was upset and needed love and I got it from kenny I told him this was a 1 night stand and after that I called Bebe she was pissed but she talked to me I got a text from Stan asking what the fuck was my deal I told him you were my deal and we stopped talking for a good 3 months"

Well maybe you could give me a favor said Kenny

Ok first why is cartman kissing tiffany naked I asked

OH well they are dating now said Kenny

HA HA HA HA ok wow tiffany can do so much better then cartman I said

Yeah well they have so much in common said Kenny

Ok why is he naked I asked

Hey was paid said Kenny

How much I asked

20 bucks from me said Kenny

Where the fuck did you get 20 bucks I asked

I got it from token said Kenny

Man when did he start giving money asked Kyle?

After your 1 night Stan said Kenny

"Kyle face was red with anger and embarrassment"

How did you find out asshole whispered Kyle

Oh I've known trust me I get around and I'm not going to spill ever ok but Wendy sorry honey but I need a favor from you said kenny

If you're trying to get laid then sorry I'm not your wingman or booty call I said

Ha unless you are BI sexual then no said Kenny

Nope dicks creep me out I said

And love creeps me out said Kenny

Makes sense I said

That what I need help with…..i have fallen for someone said Kenny

Aww that's cute now you can settle down for once I said

But I'm confused said Kenny

Ok who's the crush I asked

…red said Kenny

Kenny we had a deal she is off limits I said

I know but we talk a lot in English and we have a lot in common and I want to ask her out but…..i don't want to hit and run I want to get to know her said Kenny

Yeah man you're in love said Kyle

Well if I gave you a good word then you have to get people to stop calling you a whore said Wendy

Well that sounds hard said Kenny

It's going to be near impossible but you can't have sex for a good 3 months I said

…you were my last victim said Kenny

No you got laid at the party said Kyle

I just told people that even the other crap I lied because I have been hiding my love for red said Kenny

Why would you do that I asked

Because she is the opposite of my type she is B cup tough as nails no ass and could probably be a quarterback said Kenny

So I said that's a stereotype

Yeah but still normally I wouldn't go for Manish girls but I want her help me said Kenny

Ha she won't help because she likes red or Bebe I don't know maybe both said Kyle

No I don't like red she likes you Kyle….OH SHIT that slipped out I said

Great she likes gay man over here I'm screwed said Kenny

Hey I don't like her man she maybe guyish but she lacking an important appendage said Kyle

Don't tell her I told you or I will spill said Wendy

Then I will spill you said Kyle

So I said I don't give 2 shits I said

"I was bluffing out my ass"

What if I tell Bebe said Kyle

….no I said

"I started to cry man I'm lame"

"Sniff" please don't tell her ok I begged

Look I won't tell anyone ok bebes a pretty girl said Kyle

Yeah I know I really want her but she's straight I said

Yeah I don't know she hasn't had a boyfriend in years and level 10 hotties ask her out all the time maybe she is gay said Kenny

No she would tell me if she was I said

You won't tell her said Kenny

Because I'm ashamed I said

Maybe she is said Kenny

Can we drop this I said?

Well maybe I don't want to, said Kyle

Yeah said Kenny

TIMMAH said Timmy

Hi Timmy I said

GUAHAHA TIMMAH said Timmy

RING RING RING

"the bell rang and I used the rest of my day to think of what kenny said does Bebe like girls I mean it would make sense she likes lesbian shit she jokes with me a little too much hell she did kiss me once….oh yeah last year we went over stans house for truth or dare I was bored and I knew Kyle was gay so I decided to have a little fun I had Stan kiss Kyle. Bebe and I loved it but then Stan twisted it on use and made us kiss. Bebe was pissed cause he was a perv that wanted a free show but I ignored her a we locked lips….her flavored lipstick hitting my lips her tongue on my tongue her breath felt right and she smelled great I guess I discovered myself then but I don't know"

The bell rang for the end of the day and I was heading out the door when a scent of peaches and oranges hit me

Hey Wendy said red

Oh hi red I said

So did you see Kyle asked red?

Yeah I said

Does he like me asked red?

I didn't ask him silly I said

No I know but you did ask who he liked said red

Yeah I did but you won't like the answer I said

Oh he hates me doesn't he said red

No he doesn't…..but he don't like you I said

Oh ok I understand no one likes me…who does he like asked red

1 you are a beautiful wild flower I'm shocked you haven't gotten a date and 2 I promised to keep all secrets by him from everyone I said

Oh well do you know who likes me then said red

"Red was a shy girl TOUGH AS SHIT but shy"

Yes I said

OH MY GID WHO WHO WHO said red in excitement

Well do you like anyone else in the school I asked?

Well yeah 1 other guy but you would laugh and then yell said red

No I wouldn't I said

Ok "red breathed heavy" ITS KENNY don't get mad don't get mad said red

Wow that was easy I said

Huh asked red

Kenny likes you 2 silly I said

EEEEEKKKKKKK yelled red

"she grabbed me and hugged me with her big arms man did she smell good if I took a giant whiff would she notice…ok brain stop making me gay for red I am a respectable lady I like Bebe and…OK 1 SMELL"

Uhhhh Wendy did you sniff my hair asked red

"I'm stupid"

Yeah it smells nice you use new conditioner I asked

Yeah orange mango said red

Oh mango it smells like peaches I said

Well your hair smells like pineapple and lime said red

Well my hair smells like dykes oh wait that's you 2 said Nicholes

"Nicholes used to be my BFF and a member of the girls group but now she's a 2 timing bitch with an attitude to match"

How about you back off Nicholes I would want to spill my secret now would i

What secret asked Nicholes?

Hmm I don't know let's ask Clyde maybe he knows I said

Ok ok I will back off just don't tell token please I beg of you said Nichole

Ok I will shut up and red ain't a dyke I said

"Cough I am cough"

Huh said red

Nothing I said

"Smooth Wendy smooth"

Well I have to go red I said

Ok where are you going…..bebes love nest said red joking

Hey maybe we will finally settle down and have a kid I said

Yeah said red

"We both giggled…..i want to tell her but I can't"

Nah I'm meeting Stan at Starks pond I said

Oh shit your first date location HE WANTS YOU BACK yelled red

Huh I said no he don't…does he I wondered

Yes I mean why else did he ask you alone to meet him at the lake said red

Hmm I don't know…..OH SHIT IM LATE bye red I said

"Wow I am an idiot…..I KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK"

Thanks for the gift said red

I'm so sorry I said

It's cool you thought I was your mom said red

Yeah love you I said

Remember honey don't talk to strangers said red

OK…..DAD I yelled

Bitch yelled red

"Was Stan really going to ask me out…oh shit?"

End of chapter

End summery

What is Stan going to tell Wendy will Wendy tell Bebe how she feels who will Kyle hook up with FIND OUT?

A/N

Ok this was fun but it had a lot of dialogue don't worry this will not be a habit we kind of need this to tell Wendy's story plus I'm nervous I don't have a female mind and I haven't really talked to any girls in a long time so yeah I need help I have questions that might sound kind of touchy if anyone is willing to help then I will give you 1 free scene in the story it can be anything and any character as long as it doesn't change Wendy being gay Kyle being gay stans secret kenny and red and Timmy saying TIMMAH oh and cartman being straight but everything else is fair game so yeah women advice on how I should make Wendy think or act she is going to be kind of Goth in this story but she isn't yeah confusing I know


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I'm different

Rated M for language and sexual situations

Disclaimer OH SHIT I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK oh and for some reason I don't own any porn hmmm

Chapter 2 I'm different

"well I am walking to starks pond the pretty snow is falling down the air is cold but I am used to it to the point where no wind and 20 degree weather is an awesome combination I love the cold I am nervous however for what Stan wants from me I know he still has feelings and take he wants me back I'm going to say no he's going to cry and I'm going to feel bad man why do I have to do this shit oh well"

I arrived at the pond where there was a note on the bench

_Dear Wendy_

_I am sorry I pussied out I can't tell you yet I need to wait another day for you will judge me and probably hate me_

_From Stan_

_P.S the box has cookies my mom baked _

"yum cookies oh there chocolate chip man stans mom knows how to cook so I guess he didn't waist 100% of my time….just 90% so yeah there's that and now my teenage instinct stats that I must bitch to my best friend who's pants I want to get into….did I just say that out loud man I need a smoke…..yeah I smoke what of it"

Wendy: Bebe

Bebe: hey sexy how are you

Wendy: in the bed waiting for you what's up

Bebe: nothing you

Wendy: walking home in the cold SMH

Bebe: LOL yeah that sux so how was Stan did he say he loved you….oh shit did he suduce you right there at the lake

Wendy: ha no I wouldn't let him

Bebe: aww why not

Wendy: I don't love him anymore

Bebe: so free sex

Wendy: then why don't you sleep with him

Bebe: Ewww

Wendy: ha besides I like someone else

Bebe: oh who is it well besides me of course

"Man I hate texting cause you can't see emotion she could have a shrine of me and I would never know hell she could be naked…..oh shit I'm getting hot now"

Wendy: none of your business remember

Bebe: well whatever I'm bored and just lying here on my bed

Wendy: so what are you wearing ;)

Bebe: uhhhh black blouse with a white skirt why

"Shit she thinks I am weird try to act cool"

Wendy: oh I have this new top that you have to see it's so pretty

Bebe: ehh maybe later I'm about to jump in the tub momma needs to unwind

"Oh shit I might lose it right here"

Wendy: sounds hot maybe I should stop bye wink wink

Bebe: yeah right like you would miss a study date with perfect ass Kyle

Wendy: fuck Kyle

Bebe: I would love to but he don't ever want me

Wendy: aww have you tried making him jelly

Bebe: oh how do we do that?

Wendy: uhhhh lesbian action

Bebe: Nahh that's more of a turn on then a jelly act maybe I will drug him

Wendy: ha ha hurry before butters gets him

Bebe: bitch please butters may be my GBFF but he knows Kyle is my propertah

Wendy: huh

Bebe: sorry hand slipped

Wendy: ha you sounded like cartman

Bebe: LMFAO ROFL

Wendy: LOL so about that bath

Bebe: already naked and in the tub

Wendy: pics?

Bebe: WTF

Wendy: OMG JK JK

Bebe: ok good I was scared for a sec

Wendy: yeah I got ya good

"Wow I am a dumbass Bebe thinks I'm a perv damn it Kyle better have went to the store when I get home"

Bebe: GTG bye

Wendy: bye

"I got home and instead of going through the house I climbed up my window I normally do that when I am kind of drunk so my parents don't catch me or I do this when I am depressed my parents know about it and they haven't said anything yet"

Ah my room earth poster on the wall and iPod on my bed now let's see how about some imagine dragons to listen to before…..

BINK BINK

Ah right on cue

"Kyle wanted to be let in and he was scared of my dad I told him to just tell daddy that he's gay then he wouldn't be down Kyle neck all the time my mom knows cause she caught him reading "one of my magazines" and she didn't get pissed hell I think she was relieved about it"

Hey Wendy said Kyle

Hey I said

What's wrong asked Kyle

Stan ditched me and Bebe wants your ass and not mine I said

Aw we can always drug her said Kyle

Wow you and her think alike I said

Oh shit did she drug my drink damnit you better guard me tonight said Kyle

You want to stay the night I asked

Sure we might be up all night anyway said Kyle

Well you know the drill you stop by the store I asked

Yep here's your fresh pack of death said Kyle

"me and Kyle kind of got addicted to cigarettes in 8th grade they help relief stress my dad knows I smoke but he doesn't care as long as I don't smoke 2 packs a day and get lung cancer"

So what ya listening to asked Kyle

Demons my imagine dragons I said

Nice said Kyle well let's get to work on AP algebra and AP biology

3 hours later

Ok break time I need food said Kyle

I got cookies I said going to my underwear dresser

You keep cookies in your pantie drawer asked Kyle

Yeah my dad knows not to go in there…..because that's where my pads are I said

TMI said Kyle

Well you asked I said

Yeah well Stan has been ignoring me today said Kyle

Aww boyfriend trouble I asked

Ha yeah I wish said Kyle

"I saw his face turn bright red and he smacked his face"

EKKK YOU LIKE STAN I screamed

No uh no I don't said Kyle

Yes you do I said

NO said Kyle

YES I said

You're not going to stop aren't you said Kyle

I have all night boy so nut up and…..

What the fucks going on here said dad

Oh uh hi Mr. Testaburger said Kyle

"I giggled then whispered"

Tell him Kyle I said

Well are you trying to suduce my daughter said dad

Ewww I said

No uggh don't tell anyone said Kyle

Tell anyone what said dad

Uggh KYLES GAY DAD HES NOT ATTRACTED TO ME OK DAMN YOUR SO OVERPROTECTIVE LEAVE ME ALONE I yelled

Oh I'm sorry Wendy I didn't know said dad

"Dad left in a huffy puffy but sad look"

I hate yelling at my daddy I said

Yeah you are daddy's little girl said Kyle

I know I am…and SPILL I said

Fine I like Stan I want him, are you happy said Kyle

Oh Kyle and Stan sitting in a tree kiss OMG I said

Uggh you're going to hound me ain't you said Kyle

Aww its cause I love you I said

Oh well what about Bebe huh I bet she would love to hear about who has a crush on her said Kyle

DON'T YOU DARE I yelled

Does your parents know asked Kyle?

Daddy does that's why he is UBER PROTECTIVE he thinks you will try to rape me or something I said

Oh that sounds like an awesome idea said Kyle

Noo I said

Wow I'm shocked that he's cool with his little girl being gay said Kyle

Yeah he is open minded plus we went atheist 4 years ago after dad lost a bet with Jesus I said

Wow that sucked huh said Kyle

HAHA yeah it did

"We talked and laughed for a good hour till Kyle found my stash"

Oh hello play girl said Kyle

NO I yelled

Why not you're gay said Kyle

So i might not like it but I hate you jerking off in my room I said

"Too late he had his hands down his pants"

Uggh I'm leaving wash your hands when you're done you freak I said

WHATEVER yelled Kyle?

"Ewww why do guys have to be so gross I mean I sometime rub one but not when I have guests over god damnit Kyle"

"I went down stairs and mom was talking to someone"

Uh Stan what are you doing here I asked

Look I'm sorry I need to talk to you alone can we go upstairs asked Stan

"Daddy's face was in his angry look but I am nervous too but I have a plan"

Yeah sure Kyles up stairs and…

NO NOT KYLE yelled Stan

"My folks jumped and daddy was ready to pound his face in"

Look then let's just walk please Wendy I need to tell someone this info and I trust you over anyone…..even Kyle said Stan

"This sounds serious he never hides knowledge from Kyle…..EVER so if he wants my advice then it is important"

Ok I said

Wendy said daddy

Look daddy he won't hurt or touch me ok I won't let him I said

Wait what I would never lay a finger on your daughter EVER said Stan

Its ok Stan dads just being a father who THINKS I AM 5 YEARS OLD GOD DAMNIT DAD I yelled

"I stormed out the door with Stan in my hands and we talked"

Hey what was that about asked Stan?

I don't know…ah shit cramps anger emotion I'm about to have my fucking period I said

Man isn't it early asked Stan

No I was fucking with you I knew it was coming soon but I would never tell you that info I said

You just did said Stan

Yeah I might need a tampon soon I said

Uggh don't tell anyone here said Stan

"Stan handed me a box"

Uhhhh why do you have these I asked

My sister gave me money to buy these said Stan

Oh well ok I said

Ok look I am sorry I freaked out I couldn't tell you my news because I well I love…..

DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT I yelled

Huh said Stan

DON'T HUH ME I yelled

I love

DON'T TELL ME YOU LOVE ME CAUSE I LOVED YOU AND YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT YOU FUCKING IGNORED ME YOU DROVE ME AWAY INTO KENNYS ARMS WHERE HE STOLE MY VIRGINITY THE THING I WAS SAVING FOR YOU NOW IM FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD I SMOKE AND I EVEN USED TO CUT MYSELF I GOT OVER YOU AND NOW YOU LOVE ME WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO…

I LOVE KYLE shouted Stan

"hello this is the I just embarrassed myself show guess what word I will say will it be ha uh ought brah or damn cause I am an idiot for thinking my ex had feelings for me"

…oh

Yeah I messed up I'm gay for my best friend you can't understand because you don't get that I'm gay for a straight man said Stan

I can relate I said

Huh said Stan

"Hell Kyle knows Kenny knows might as well tell Stan he knows I would kill him plus I can blackmail him if he spills"

I love Bebe I said

Holy shit you're a lesbian said Stan

Yep carpet muncher in training I said

"Stan pulled me in for a hug I wanted to hurt him I hate feelings mushy lovey dove feeling but I cried I cried in his arms and held him wow I still had feelings for him but not in a romantic way in a please don't let me go way"

I'm a freak I said

I'm a dumbass said Stan

Were both fucked in the head I said?

You were saving yourself for me asked Stan

Yeah when did you find out your gay I asked?

After I kissed him said Stan

Oh I said

When you did like Bebe asked Stan

Well I feel for her 3 months ago after the group of bitches cornered me and she saved my life I felt so amazing for her and well I wanted her as a girlfriend and well her lips man they are sexy I said

Yeah to bad we won't ever get our other half said Stan

"Should I tell him should I risk Kyles vow to make Kyle happy I can't"

Don't tell anyone ok I want to tell Kyle when the time is right said Stan

"Damn it Stan Kyle is major crushing on you OH WELL I CAN STILL MOCK HIM"

Stan and Kyle sitting in a tree kiss OMG I said

Your funny said Stan

Yep I said

Well what about Bebe I bet you think of her everyday OH BEBE OH BEBE OHHH said Stan

"I turned red then my leg activated"

ASSHOLE BAM I yelled

Bitch said Stan

Ass I said

Look I'm just kind of shocked that my ex is gay said Stan

Yeah the feeling mutual you know Kyle wont judge you if you tell him I said

Yes he will said Stan

Not after I hold him down he won't I said

Wow your evil….im sorry I have to burden with you and this secret and I don't want you to be alone with this info…..you may tell Bebe I won't tell her yours said Stan

Ok I will text her…RIGHT NOW I said

Ha ok let me see said Stan

Uhhhh does your phone have a group text setting on it I asked

Yeah why asked Stan

Wendy: cause 3 ways rock

Bebe: huh

Stan: hi Bebe

Bebe: damn it Wendy why can't I have a 3 way with Kyle

Stan: well I'm not enjoying this much LOL

Wendy: Stan tell Bebe

Bebe: oh what is it

Stan: Bebe I well I'm scared

Bebe: oh shit you love me

Stan: no I'm gay

Bebe: PASSES OUT FROM AMAZING NEWS

Wendy: Bebe promise you won't tell anyone

Bebe: aw my gossip self-cant gossip damn it

Stan: you know tokens gay right

Bebe: oh shit

Wendy: yeah I know right

Bebe: how did you know?

Stan: he told me he said he had sex with someone but I don't know who it is and he won't tell me

Wendy: guy code oh and Bebe I need the calm me down pill

Bebe: oh that time already

Wendy: yeah I'm about to hit my room bye guys

Bebe: by and Stan you over my house now

Wendy: Stan remember

Stan: I know don't say that you want Justin Bieber in your pants WOOPS

Bebe: Ewww he's a creep

"I ignored the rest of the texts and went to Kyle"

Hey get out for a sec I have to change I said

Ok it's not like I care said Kyle

"I took my top of and grabbed a training bra some panties and my PJs Kyle saw my boobs but he's seen them before"

GO I yelled

Ok bye said Kyle

Sorry I yelled I think my time is short

Huh oh no cancer I knew it said Kyle

No my cycle I said

OH ok said Kyle

I might hit the showers ok I said

Ok wash good ok said Kyle

Yes dad I said

HUH yelled daddy

What I care about you so what did Stan want asked Kyle

Hess in love with someone but he's scared to tell anyone I said

Man normally he would tell me these things who is it asked Kyle

I don't know he was afraid to tell me I said

Dude what if he's gay said Kyle

"Damn he's good"

I highly doubt he's gay Kyle that's the crush talking I said

Yeah well I will call him and talk to him ok said Kyle

Ok I said

"I washed every part of my body and the entire time I thought of Bebe yeah I need help its not healthy thinking of someone 24/7"

That was a nice hot shower I said

Yeah Stan is hiding something said Kyle

What makes you say that I asked?

He's sleeping over bebes house said Kyle

"Hmm best act upset"

WHAT THE FUCK why is he over my girls house I asked

He said he's just going through some shit plus butters is there so yeah I highly doubt anything will happen there tonight said Kyle

Uhhhh 3 way I said

Unless Stan is gay then NOPE said Kyle

Oh well that's a relief I said

So yeah let's get some sleep said Kyle

Yeah I am exhausted I said

"We both crashed on the floor and slept for the rest of the night I slept knowing that I have to get Kyle and Stan together cause I feel bad for them they are in love with each other and they think the other is straight man talk about soap opera"

End of chapter

So yeah this is a twist stan is gay interesting some probably saw it coming but some didn't hopefully and remember give me a good female mind and they can add 1 scene in the story so REVIEW ok


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 secrets and crushes

Rated M for language and sexual thoughts

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 3 secrets and crushes

I woke up feeling like utter shit I'm cranky I have a head ache and I'm nauseous yeah I'm on my fucking period damn it I hate this cause now people are going to avoid me or make fun of me at least Kyle stayed…

Uhhhh Kyle I said

Huh said Kyle

You rolled in your sleep I said

So said Kyle

Your own me I said

Oh shit I am sorry said key

Its ok I'm kind of in a mood this morning ok I said

Ok well I will make breakfast while you get ready for school said Kyle

Ok you know what I like I asked

Pancakes eggs and bacon said Kyle

Your good make sure it's crispy I said

Well I can't taste it remember said Kyle

You have never once bent the rules I asked

Yeah once and Abraham came up and tried to hunt me down for sport said Kyle

Wow this town well GO I yelled

Ok I'm going I'm going said Kyle

"I went to the bathroom to well clean up and washed my hands I didn't shower because I did last night I grabbed an all-black outfit and ran down stairs and well"

Hey honey how you are asked dad

I'm miserable I said

Well I bought you this cute outfit yesterday said dad

DAMN IT DAD IM NOT 9 ANYMORE IM 14 YEARS OLD I yelled

"Yeah I yell at my dad a lot but I love him and he doesn't get mad at me he knows it's best to express with a little anger once in a while"

Ok honey said dad

And I'm not a honey I said

"I think he got the picture and he walked away"

Yum for a Jew you can cook bacon I said

Yeah well as long as I don't eat any I can cook said Kyle

So what do you think is going on with Bebe and Stan I Asked?

He's probably suduce her and then laughed at my picture while they did it said Kyle

"I broke into tears damn emotions"

Oh I'm sorry Wendy I didn't mean it said Kyle

Its fine just a little emo today I said

Oh ok well lets hurry up and get to the bus stop I'm grabbing some of this bacon for Kenny he could use it said Kyle

"That Kyle being so generous it hurts I'm mostly going to be quiet all day so it's going to be weird"

We got to the bus stop and Stan was nowhere to be found but sir fatass was there great

Hey Jew and whore said cartman

Leave her alone cartman she don't feel well said Kyle

Aww what is it her time of the month said cartman

"I nodded my head"

Ewww gross you actually screwed her like that man you're fucking sick kahl said cartman

I didn't have sex with Wendy said Kyle

Hey man I'm not coming down on you I am congratulating you for getting laid even though it's from a whore said cartman

"Man I was starting to cry again I hate this cartman is lucky I'm not in the mood or else he would die"

Aww Wendy crying don't worry I'm sure you can get a pounding sooner or later said cartman

"Then all of the sudden cartmans neck was being strangled"

CALL HER a WHORE 1 MORE TIME ASSHOLE said Kenny

Dude what the fuck Kenny said cartman

Leave her alone or else I will kick your ass said Kenny

Why are you defending that slut said cartman?

"Kenny fist connected with cartmans face and cartman gave out an annoying cry"

WAHHAHA IM GONNA TELL MY MOM ON YOU AND and YOUR GONNA GET EXPELLED yelled cartman

"Cartman ran home in a trail of tears snot and probably piss dumb assbag"

You ok asked Kenny

"I whispered"

Yeah I have a headache

Oh ok I will leave you alone and here I have aspirin if you need it said Kenny

Thanks but Bebe has a pill for me I said

Oh uhhhh ok said Kenny

So Kenny talk to red yet said Kyle

No man I hate having a crush I feel alone said Kenny

Dude you're not alone said Kyle

Who do you like asked Kenny?

None of your business said Kyle

Come on bro there are only 2 gay guys in this school who is it asked Kenny

Well the guy might be in the closet…..or completely straight I don't know he won't tell me said Kyle

Who Stan asked Kenny

Huh why would I like Stan asked Kyle

"The sweat on his forehead kind of gave it away but I'm going to see how long it takes for Kenny to put 2 and 2 together"

DAMN IT BUS I yelled

Should be here soon said Kenny

Well not soon enough I said

Just calm down said Kyle

Oh shit said Kenny

OH YOU DID NOT JUST TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN GOD DAMNIT IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS TODAY DAMNIT I yelled

"I hate snapping at Kyle but guys need to learn to not piss us girls off"

I'm sorry said Kyle

It's ok Kyle I know you're trying to help but I'm very irritable today I said

"The bus came"

SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN yelled mars Crabtree

DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD I yelled back

WHAT DID YOU SAY yelled mars Crabtree

Uh she said she is in a happy mood and she saw a duck said Kyle

Oh well ok then said mars Crabtree

"The bus drove slowly to the school and when we got there my princess was waiting for me….princess damn now I'm a guy"

Hey said Bebe

Uh hi I said

"Bebe leaned over and whispered to me damn I wish it was a kiss"

Here I got you something for that headache and mood problem said Bebe

This is Advil I said

No its magic period killer said Bebe

"I giggled I know Bebe isn't the sharpest tack in the box but she try"

Thanks Bebe I said

"THEN I DID SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN I PEECKED HER ON THE CHEEK WHY AM I SO STUPID"

Oh thanks Wendy your so flattering said Bebe

Oh shit I'm sorry I'm stupid stupid stupid I repeated

No you're not trust me on my cycle I made out with a locker thinking it was Clyde in 7th grade said Bebe

Wow that sucked I said

Yeah we broke up cause well…..the locker was better said Bebe

Ha maybe you should ask it out on a date next week I said

Maybe but I think that lockers a man whore said Bebe

Why are we so stupid I asked?

I don't know maybe its cause we are girls said Bebe

Wait I'm a girl…MY PENIS NOOOOOO I yelled

Huh said Bebe

Nothing I said

You have a penis said Kyle

NO I yelled back

Yes she does I love the taste of it said Bebe

Shhh don't tell him he might get jealous I said

Aww Kyle want to taste me said Bebe

No thanks Bebe said Kyle

"Kyle walked away with Kenny and I talked to Bebe"

So how did it feel having 2 guys over I asked

You sound better said Bebe

Yeah I guess you brighten my mood I said

"Brighten my mood lame"

Yeah I tend to do that to people and it was boring 2 gay guys talking about comic books and videogames and boring shit said Bebe

Yeah boys why can't they talk about what they wear and dolls I said

Well I mean we aren't like most other girls said Bebe

Yeah we like COD I said

Yeah plus being girly sucks sometimes said Bebe

Yeah and boys are boring to talk about and are boring in bed…..oh shit I said that out loud OH SHIT IM STILL TALKING

You ok Wendy asked Bebe

YES I MEAN I HAVE TO GO I yelled

"Yep Bebe thinks I'm a freak now hurray"

"School was boring and I am way too far ahead of everyone its annoying hell I bet I could teach this class but whatever I got a note passed to me"

_Hey are you ok_

"I looked around for the person and it was Stans hmm ok"

_No I am not I fucking kissed Bebe on the cheek and I acted like a retard in front of her fuck my life_

"I passed the not to token who passes it to butters who gave it to tiffany who got it to Stans man high school is weird"

Stan read the note chuckled then he wrote another note sending it backwards to me

_Wow she didn't like the kiss I'm kind of shocked you kiss well last time I checked_

"I giggled and replayed"

_Yeah well I'm trying to find out if she is gay cause then my chances are a little higher than normal if she was gay sense there are a lack of lesbians in the school_

I sent the note to Stans

He read it and sent one back to me

_What about red isn't she gay if not don't get mad it's just she acts like a lesbian_

"I got kind of pissed everyone thinks red is gay but she isn't in fact Kenny might ask her out soon"

_Red likes Kenny and Kenny likes red so yeah she ain't gay_

The note went through the crowd…..but

OH MY GOD KENNY AND RED THAT'S FUCKING HALARIOUS THE WHORE AND DYKE LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT HAHAHAHA yelled Nicholes

"Ah fuck me reds going to get me for this"

Nichole leave red alone said token

Aww honey this is good dirt I'm not letting this shit go said Nicholes

"Actually people might not think reds gay anymore plus Kenny wants to date her so yeah I'm going to text her real quick"

Wendy: red we have a problem

Red: what happened?

Wendy: Nicholes on the move she knows about Kenny and you

Red: what do you mean me and Kenny?

Wendy: she knows Kenny likes you and you like Kenny

Red: KENNY LIKES ME EKKKKKK

"Ah shit"

Wendy: uh yeah sorry that was a secret

Red: I just asked Kenny out

Wendy: what did he say?

Red: HE SAID YES IM SO HAPPY THANK YOU WENDY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH even though you're gay

Wendy: HUH IM NOT GAY

Red: aww you're not I thought you were cause the kiss

Wendy: so I kiss you by accident but you think I'm gay…I kissed bebes cheek OH SHIT

Red: what I know you're not gay

Wendy: you're my closest friend right and you would never say anything right

Red: yeah why…..are you gay?

Wendy: yes I am…..for Bebe

Red: are you on your period

Wendy: yes why

Red: then there you go your can blame that oh and bebes a nice girl I hope you 2 have happy lives

Wendy: thanks I guess

SO YEAH RED IS A LESBO BITCH AND WILL BURN IN HELL screamed Nicholes

Actually she just got a boyfriend so how about stop being a bitch and sit down I said

Excuse me said Nicholes

I SAID SIT THE FUCK DOWN IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD I yelled

"Nicholes went to punch me when I decked her pretty little face then I got up walked out of the room and headed to the principal's office for my punishment lucky for me I didn't get suspended in fact Nicholes got caught with pot in her locker so yeah she is suspended I got an award ha I wish life was like this all the time"

Yeah that was a lie I actually got 2 weeks detention but better then suspension I said

Yeah well thanks said Kenny

Your welcome I said

No THANK YOU said red

"Reds hugs are always great they feel good and they are soft and she smells good and her boobs…..damn it perverted mind"

Uh Wendy asked red

Yeah I said

I kind of fell weird hugging you said red

Yeah I understand but I promise I won't suduce you EVER I said

Good said Kenny

I hate being shy said red

Hey don't beat yourself down said Kenny

But why would you want me I'm scared of sex said red

Because your different I won't do anything you're not ready to do I will wait till your ready…and then act 4 month later said Kenny

"Red giggled man Kenny good"

So where Kyle is asked Kenny

He doesn't have my lunch on a days only B I said

Ahhh so he's probably sneaking off to get some extra credit said Kenny

Ha nope he's probably in the locker room sense he has gym I said

Lucky him free show said Kenny

Kyles not a pervert plus the girls wouldn't let him peek said red

Oh yeah they don't know my secret hole said Kenny

Huh WE HAVE THE SAME GYM said red

I was kidding said Kenny

Be honest were you said red…..i won't judge

Uggh I can't lie to you yes I do have a hole…..but it's to see Nicholes and blackmail her and maybe tiffany cause she has a nice ass but I won't do that anymore I promise said kenny

He saw me too I said but I don't really care if a guy sees me in the buff but if they touch me they get there dicks ripped off I said

"Kenny then poked me on my shoulder"

You're lucky it wasn't my boob or then red will have to use a dildo any night you 2 show passion I said

Ha ha said red

Damn your bitchy today said Kenny

IM ON MY FUCKING PERIOD I yelled

Yeah I know and its showing said Bebe

"Oh I forgot to mention B days me and Bebe share a lunch but she always is 5 mins late for she talks to the new math teacher who by the way IS SMOKING HOT"

Hey Bebe I said

Hey Wendy…what no hug or kiss said Bebe

Ha I'm sorry about that I said

It's cool like I said the locker said Bebe

Hehe yeah I said

You ok your staring at me said Bebe

Actually she is looking at that shirtless guy over there said red

WHERE yelled Bebe turning around

"Red whispered to me to keep it cool and not stare because she might get weirded out….man another girl knowing my secret is useful but I feel like 1 person finding out has lead a domino effect"

Hey there's no hotties said Bebe

What about I said Kenny

You're not my type why are you even sitting with us asked Bebe

Hey be nice I said

Ok only because you allow it said Bebe

Hey I allow my new boyfriend a seat next to me said red

OH MY GOD REDS IN LOVE EEEEEEKKKK squalled Bebe

"Oh fuck it"

YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR RED I yelled

"A few classmates clapped this is my favorite lunch period no Nicholes and everyone's really nice"

Lunch ended and I finished my classes sat in detention for a good hour then left for home

Next Friday

"Fridays are nice especially when I can tutor someone less smart then me but it's annoying when the guy's dad is watching basketball drunk"

Dad keep it down said Stans

No son I'm about to win a bet WOOHOO yelled randy

Dad you didn't bet with anyone it was on a fantasy basketball league said Stans

Huh I'm sorry my TEAM needs me said randy

"Man stans dad was dumb he actually thinks that he owns that players on his team lucky for us the power went out"

AHH SHIT NO NO yelled randy

YES YES YES man I need to stop watching wrestling oh well that was luck said Stans

Ha that acting show you tried to get on I said

Yeah our gym teacher got on there but he didn't know that acting wasn't the only thing they did and got knocked out a lot said Stans

Well kids I'm heading to the bar to finish the game said randy

Ok dad don't get to drunk ok said Stans

Stan after I found out that you drank at the age of 10 I stopped drinking….at bar I don't get drunk ok said randy

"Mr. Marsh then left the house and me and Stans finished the homework"

Ok well to find out X we much subtract Y and Z and Y=23 and Z=42 what is X= I asked

Uhhhh 19 said Stans

YES I yelled hugging Stans

Oh I'm sorry I said

Its cool were both gay so yeah nothing can happen said Stans

You're not weird ok I said

And you're no freak said Stans

Well then let's agree to stop putting each other down and try to convince our best friends to go gay I said

"Funny Kyle is already gay nothing can convince him to go double gay"

Yeah if you want I can talk to Bebe said Stans

Nahh lets just enjoy this day…..OH SHIT I HAVE TO GET TO KYLES HOUSE NOW I said

"I jumped up gave Stans a hug and kiss on the cheek and ran out the door…wait kiss on the DAMNIT"

I went back inside

IM SO SORRY I said

It's cool you're in a hurry said Stans

What's with me and kissing lately?

END OF CHAPTER

END SUMMERY

Thank you serendipityrain711 once again for your reviews and I already got advice but if you want me to bring in a 3rd party member to spice the plot a tiny bit that could work sorry about no Kymann but maybe in the future I might suck it up and write a story….so yeah folks Wendy is kissing left and right hurry how long will it last and when will Stan and Kyle realize that if 1 tells the other then BAM your both happy next chapter will be up tomorrow unless the weather says otherwise review follow and all that other good stuff and red and kenny HAVE A HAPPY RELATIONSHIP

P.S I DON'T OWN THE WWE IM JUST A PART OF THE YES MOVEMENT


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the big reveal

Rated M for language and sexiness

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

A/N yeah I decided to only do 2 more chapters so yeah 2 left before I continue truth or dare enjoy

Chapter 4 the big reveal

"the bus ride to school is always a boring trip listening to people complain WHY IS IT A MONDAY or DAMN IT IM GONNA FAIL GEOMETRY or I GOT MY GIRL FRIEND PREGNANT WHAT AM I GONNA DO yeah boring huh well I got Kyle next to me and I'm going to talk to him"

Wow Tweek got his girl pregnant said Kyle

Yeah Emily is pregnant sucks for her huh I said

Yeah wow Tweek is not father material said Kyle

Where's Stans I asked

He's with Bebe again said Kyle

Ha I bet Bebe is using him for something I said

Yeah sex said Kyle

Kyle she's a virgin she won't give it up to Stans I said

You want it for you said Kyle

Duh I said

"We both laughed"

Bebe is hot as hell said Kenny

Wow ok I said

But red is sweet said Kenny

How was your date asked Kyle

It was…..fun said Kenny

Yay I said

We didn't end up in bed we just talk its weird everything that she says is interesting her feelings her thoughts her brain WHATS HAPPENING TO ME said Kenny

You're in love dude don't fight it I said

I know it's just I'm scared said Kenny

Of what I asked

I am poor I used all my money on her Friday I only have 15 dollars left and that's for Karen's lunch said kenny

Well then tell her red will understand I said

But I don't want her to charity me said Kenny

Well its either charity or loneliness I would chose charity besides you have a job right I asked

Yeah at the drug store I don't get paid shit but its more than my parents make plus it's my money not there's they would use it on drugs said kenny

Well then your good she can wait she doesn't like fancy shit she is a patient women I said

She's kind of hot said Kyle

Yeah said Kenny

Not as hot as the math teacher I said

Dude that's a whole level of hotness damn she makes my head spin said Kenny

Yeah I'm gay and I agree with that said Kyle

"we talked till we got to the school but Bebe wasn't waiting for me instead there was a giant circle of kids cheering which can only mean 2 things 1 there is free donuts for Jesus or 2 A FIGHT"

Ok whose fighting asked Kenny?

5 bucks says cartman said Kyle

Ha I bet its token I said

Nah Craig hands down said Kenny

"We got to the circle and saw it was token "yeah I'm good" and STAN what why is he fighting token there good friends"

YOU TOLD PEOPLE I WAS GAY yelled token

What I thought everyone knew said Stans

NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND NOW SHE DUMPED ME yelled token

"I sat there and watched token punch Stans then Stans punched token then they talked some more"

OK WELL THEN I BET YOU WANNA KNOW WHO I FUCKED OVER yelled token

"Kyle looked like he was going to pass out"

Kyle say something quick I said

I can't said Kyle

I FUCKED KYLES ASS LIKE I PAYED HIM said token

….YOU RAPED KYLE YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU yelled Stans

"Stans kicked token and started beating his face but then Kyle spoke up"

HE DID RAPE ME IM GAY yelled Kyle

"Everyone was silent Stans stopped and I was listening"

That's right I'm gay I like dick I fucking love men yeah and hey token stop lying you took it in the ass ok and you FUCKING BEGGED FOR MORE also your GF was a slut she fucked Clyde so yeah your too good for her don't blame stans blame that bitch of an ex GF oh and SHE WENT BACK FOR MORE yelled Kyle

"Holy shit that I didn't know"

Wow Nicholes a bitch said Bebe

Yeah I know I said

And Kyles gay damn it I had a major crush on him said Bebe

"My heart stopped I thought she was joking all this time but no she did like Kyle….she was straight and I would never get her I ran I ran as fast as I could crying"

WENDY yelled both Kyle and Stans

What happened yelled Kenny?

"I ran and ran and ran to the bathroom…..the boys room I didn't want to see a girl I was a lesbian dyke and I deserve to go to a boys area cause I'm a guy now yep I hate boys and a girl hurt me so yeah I'm a guy. I cried in the stalls for a good 8 mins till Stans and Kyle barged in"

Wendy what's wrong asked Stans

GO AWAY I yelled

Nope said Kyle

Then I'm leaving I said

Wrong again said Stans

"Stans ripped the lose door handle off and now we were trapped"

Great job Stans now we are stuck here happy I said

Not until you tell us what's wrong said Stans

Ok here's that problem Kyle you love Stans I said

What said Kyle?

And Stans loves Kyle I said

Shhh said Stans

You both are best friends and are gay for each other HAPPY FUCKING ENDING I yelled

You like me Stans said Kyle

You like me 2 said Stans

And also red found Kenny HA the shy chick and the man whore a fairy tale ending but what about me I love Bebe and I will never get her I said

You don't know that said Kyle

Yeah sexy right you don't said Stans

Aw I'm not that hot said Kyle

Uh yeah have you seen that ass of yours said Stans

OK LADIES STOP Bebe told me she was crushing on Kyle I said

"I pulled out a cigarette and light it up the taste of tar and tobacco calmed my nerves"

Hey hand me one said Kyle

Yeah me 2 were going to be here awhile said Stans

"I handed them both a ciggs and we smoked and talked"

We're going to be suspended I said

Nah said Stans

BEEP BEEP BEEP EMERGANCY EVACUATE EVACUATE

What was that I asked?

The fire alarm said Stans

Ok the fire departments coming now cool I said

Nope the trashcans in the lunch room are all on fire said Stans

Dude arson is expulsion I said

Not if your butters said Kyle remember he gets away with anything in this town remember when he stabbed his dad 20 times and only got a slap on the wrist

What i said

Yeah murder equaled a no no from butters and fire will be less punishable so yeah he's ok said Stans

Wow I said that's insane

Yeah and now I'm going to text Bebe said Kyle

NOPE FIRST YOU TOO MUST KISS I yelled

Huh they both said

Look you too worked together reward each other KISS FOR ME THEN PAINT ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH GIRLS I said

Ha nope I'm not painting you naked said Kyle

Nah I will pass BUT said Stans

"Stans grabbed Kyle and locked lips"

Ekkk I sqeelled "man I am so mature for my age"

Wow said Kyle

Yeah I could get used to this said Stans

Ok boys make out time is over text Bebe is said

"I leaned over and read all of Kyles texts"

Kyle: Bebe

Bebe: OMG WHERE ARE YOU

Kyle: bathroom locked with Stans and Wendy

Bebe: is she safe

Kyle: she's fine

Bebe: why did she run off like that?

Kyle: she really had to go but the girl's room was locked

Bebe: Ahhh ok

Kyle: Wendy said you like me

Bebe: damnit Wendy

Kyle: its ok I'm locked in the room with some man meat I'm good

Bebe: lucky I now have no one

Kyle: so you like guys

Bebe: duh

Kyle: what about girls

Bebe: why would I tell you if I'm gay?

Kyle: cause I'm gay and gays stick together

Bebe: grr ok fine I'm BI sexual don't tell Wendy

"I almost jumped in the air…..ok I jumped screamed and cheered I'm a girl sue me"

Kyle: Wendy wouldn't judge

Bebe: yeah she would she's awesome and self-absorbed at the same time

Wow I said

Shhh said Stans

Why it's a text she can hear me I said

Kyle: she's known I was gay sense 8th grade

Bebe: you have been gay sense 8th grade

Kyle: nope 6th

Bebe: damn you have been keeping a big secret

Kyle: yep

Bebe: so why did you want to know if I'm gay

Kyle: well because you and Stans are buddy buddies and I wanted to know you better

Bebe: yeah well there ain't no lesbians in this school so yeah it's not like I'm getting any female action

Kyle: do you want a girl

Bebe: maybe I mean guys are annoying and I talk better with girls so yeah

Kyle: what if I could find you a girl

Bebe: yeah right I highly doubt that

Kyle: well whatever are the fire department getting us out

Bebe: yeah they just ran in

"Then at that moment an axe hit the door busting it open"

OH THANK GOD I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNERS I yelled

Is everyone ok said the fireman

Yes said Stans

What's with the smoke said the 2nd fireman

We were scared and it calmed us down I said

Ok well let's get you out before the whole school burns down said the fireman

"We walked out and the whole cafeteria was on fire damn butters went a little overbred"

MUHAHAHA I AM PROFESSOR CHAOS

Ohh I get it I said

Yeah super villain man cops are stupid said Kyle

Yeah I bet your smarter said Stans

"Kyle blushed kissed Stans and I gaged"

WENDY yelled Bebe

"Well it's now or never"

Oh thank god being locked in the boy's room with 2 gays was so scary I think Stans tried to grope Kyle I said

Sexy said Bebe

Bebe I have something to tell you and it's very very shocking I said

Oh god your pregnant who's the father is it Kyle he said he was gay but I know guys said Bebe

No Bebe I'm not Prego…I'm gay I said

Oh said Bebe

Yeah I have been for a good 6 months I said

Wow this is kind of shocking said Bebe

I'm sorry I probably scared you I said

No Wendy I am open minded ok said Bebe

Yeah you know how hard it is to find a gay girl in this school I said

Yeah it's hard when no one's gay…but I'm BI said Bebe

Oh really I dint know that I said

Well I mean I have thought of being with a girl but I believe it's kind of weird said Bebe

Oh uh really I said

Well but your my best friend I can't do that to you said Bebe

Those 2 are Besties and look Stans ready to lay on top of Kyle why can't we I said

Because I'm scared of sex said Bebe

Oh well we don't have to have sex I said

Really said Bebe

Yeah I mean let's try 1 date and if it gets to weird then we can stop I said

"Giggle" stop Wendy your making me blush said Bebe

"I blushed too and I was so excited"

If you want we can skip school and grab a slice I said

Pretty early for a slice huh said Bebe

I don't care I have waited 8 months for this I won't wait anymore I said

I thought it was 6 said Bebe

WHO CARE I WANT YOUR MOUTH I yelled

"Bebe laughed and we ran off holding hands and skipping down the street"

"We got to the pizza stop and talked just talked we laughed we joked we told each other how we felt"

So yeah I discovered I was gay after I kissed red at that part last month said Bebe

Wow I thought I was the one who gayed you up I said

Ha I kissed my best friend I thought that was normal to you know experiment said Bebe

Well I went gay one day when I hung with Kenny damn girls are kind of hot I said

Ha like the math teacher said Bebe

HOLY SHIT THAT BITCH IS SMOKING HOT I WANNA OIL HER UP I yelled

"At least 5 guys stared at us and some even smiled"

I think you gave them all boners Wendy said Bebe

Ha nah not all of them I said

"then all of the sudden my heart sunk the taste of raspberry's and the smell of pineapple and lemon hit my nose it was a soft taste and kind of wet it was bebes lips and they were amazing they felt like a small cushion on my lips they felt great and I loved every second of it"

Wow I said

Now they have boners said Bebe

..Wow I repeated

Yeah I know that felt different said Bebe

Wow I continued

Yes Wendy wow, you ok? Asked Bebe

Wow "yeah Wendy is broken right now please seek the nearest repair station cause her brain is visiting cloud 9"

Yeah ok Wendy I'm going to go ok call you later said Bebe

"Bebe kissed me on the cheek and left"

Wow I said AGAIN

"I sat there for another 30 mins thinking about that kiss when Stans and Kyle showed up"

Hey Wendy said Kyle

Wow I said

Ah still broken I see said Stans

Huh I said what happened

You kissed Bebe and went into your own little world said Kyle

Oh shit did you see I asked

No Bebe texted me saying to check up on you said Kyle

Ok good that was nice I never knew kissing a girl felt like that I said

Yeah it's something said Stans

Wow I hope this feeling lasts forever I said

Well it will said Stans

Uhhhh hey fellas said butters

Hi butters what are you doing here I asked

I well just heard what professor chaos did to the school I hear that we ain't going back for at least 2 weeks said butters

NOOOOOO yelled me and Kyle

Wow no school is a good thing said Stans

No when we are rivals in the school we need to get A's in everything shit I said

We'll be fine just keep studying said Kyle

"Stans was on his phone so we ignored him and continued our panic"

Ok I think we can find a library I said

Yeah let's just go now said Kyle

OH NO said Stans

"Stans grabbed up sat us down and waited we were his prisoner and he would not let us go"

Hey what's up said Kyle?

It's for your own good said Stans

Come on Stans let me go I said

No said Kyle if I stay you stay

I know that deal it's just well I want to win I said

Oh wow bitch said Kyle

"I stuck my tongue out"

What's up said Bebe?

Hey honey tell Stans to let me go I said

Aww but our date is still on said Bebe

…..I CAN LIVE WITH 1 B…in AP I said

No you won't fail or get a B in any class school is our vacation they won't force you to learn over the weeks if they do we can testify and rage against the machine said Bebe

Lights out gorilla radio I said

Hell yeah said Bebe

Double date said Stans

Yes said Bebe

UBER GAY DAY ACTIVATED said Kyle in his robot voice

"we all laughed and hit the movies we saw this super hero film I think its captain America but I saw this guy with falcon wings who knows I don't like super hero films much I mean I do and I don't I do cause the action and politics are good I don't cause of all the female sexism….wait I'm gay and black widow got hot all of the sudden cool we then went to crags house and scored some pot yeah I smoke pot…..ONLY ON RARE DAY ONCE IN A BLUE MOON ON FEBUARY 29TH DURING A METEOR SHOWER do I smoke pot I guess we were bored so yeah light a blunt and relax"

Wow I'm hungry again I said

Yeah how about you guys said Bebe

"The boys were making out"

Ewww I said

Hey Wendy said Bebe

Yeah I asked

Monkey see monkey do said Bebe

Huh oh shit I said

"Bebe then leaned in for a kiss and it was more passion then before her tongue was more softer then a guys she knew the female mouth and body so she knew where to touch and taste I rubbed my hand up her back and she didn't complain but she hit me when I touched her breast basically saying YOU CAN TOUCH ME BUT DON'T GROPE ME so yeah me and my best friend were making out for a good 6 mins"

Hey boy's uhhhh why are you taking you shirts off I asked

Oh shit were sorry said Kyle

Nice abs said Bebe

BACK OF BITCH THERE MINE said Stans

Ha well this is my bitch said Bebe grabbing me

These are my abs said Stans

Well these are my boobs said Bebe grabbing my breasts

Oh so you can touch but I can I said

Aw you can touch my boobs if you want…..just don't take my shirt off said Bebe

Damnit I said joking

Yeah sorry said Bebe

I can undress you with my mind though I said

Ha I already see your boobs said Bebe

Oh these I said

"I lifted my shirt up showing my white bra flashing Bebe"

Damn said Bebe I am not flashing you said Bebe

Damn I said hey I want to tell you something I said

Yeah said Bebe

Remember when I borrowed your pink bra I said

Yeah said Bebe

I sniffed it I said

Ha we said Bebe

Sorry I said

Ha its cool I bet it smelled GOOD said Bebe

Ha nah it was weird I said

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Huh I said

"I walked over and there is Kenny and red….WITH PIZZA"

Huh how did you afford 5 large pizzas I asked?

Kenny bet that he could kick cartmans ass in under 1 min he won like 1000 bucks said red

Wow said Stans

Yeah but cartman told me he took a dive so we split the winnings NOPE said Kenny

Ha yeah fatass don't deserve a penny said Kyle

So everyone's gay asked red

Yep I said

Yeah said Bebe

Totally said Stans

IM A FAG yelled Kyle

What what WHAT yelled Mrs. Brofloski

Oh shit said Stans

Mom I told you I was gay said Kyle

I know I mean why I smell drugs said Mrs. Brofloski

Shit I said

Look I don't care just please it's illegal to smoke pot said Mrs. Brofloski

Uh no its not…..were in Colorado said Stans

Well in my house its illegal said Mrs. Brofloski

Ok we all said

I won't tell but you have to be careful shouldn't you all be in school asked Mrs. Brofloski

Uhhhh the school burned down I said

WHAT yelled Mrs. Brofloski?

Great now there's going to be trouble said Kyle

Don't worry Mrs. Brofloski we will be back in 2 week said Stans

Ok but be careful and remember Kyle no bacon said Mrs. brofloski

I know mom its ground beef said Kyle

Good said Mrs. Brofloski

So you did pot WITHOUT ME said Kenny

Yep I said

We have a little left over you can have it said Kyle

Ha yes said Kenny

Wow said red

What I don't smoke all the time said Kenny

I don't like drugs said red

…..then I don't like them said Kenny

Hey don't change for me change for you I don't mind you smoking just don't do it near me ok said red

Ok said Kenny

"Kenny kissed red right there they look happy I wonder how long he is willing to wait for her to be ready"

So you 2 fool around yet asked Bebe

Ehh a little said red

WHAT I said

We didn't have sex said Kenny

Oh ok I said

Yeah we just fooled around abet you know make out sleep in the same bed…..in our underwear said red

"Giggle" sounds fun me and Wendy might do that in a month said Bebe

Shocked you haven't thrown her in your bed yet Wendy said Kenny

She won't let me I said

Aww that suck Wendy wants ass and can't get any said red

I know "sniff" I WANT BEBES BODY I yelled joking

You can't handle my body said Bebe

KYLE GET OFF STAN yelled Mrs. Brofloski

Ok mom I'm sorry if I like to kiss my boyfriend said Kyle

Kissing is one thing but taking his pants off is another said Mrs. Brofloski

Ha Kyle can't keep it in his pants I said

Makes sense I wonder how token was said Kenny

WHAT WHAT WHAAAAAAAAT yelled Mrs. Brofloski?

"We ran out of the house giving Kyle and Stans privacy while Kyles mom explained the danger of sex ha poor guy"

Ok guys I'm going home and Kenny BE NICE TO RED I yelled

Don't worry Wendy I will be gentle with him sad red

Wow you're horny said Bebe

Nope just fooling around "wink wink" said red

"The lovely couple left and Bebe walked me home"

You think they're going to do it asked Bebe

I don't know I asked kenny to wait but red wants it now look he's good in bed and he's gentle he stops when you ask and he never hurts virgins but I wish he would wait I said

Reds a big girl she can handle herself said Bebe

"We got to my house Bebe kissed me good night and I went upstairs it was 9 pm and I was happy I crashed on my bed thinking of the best night of my life I was in love…..and she wasn't going anywhere"

End of chapter

End summery

Yay everyone's gay and happy what will happen will red lose her virginity will Bebe and Wendy mess the bed up and WHATS WITH THE MATH TEACHER….cause I am curious how hot she is tune in soon for the final chapter in WENDYS STORY

A/N

Ok folks I hope you liked this chapter and this story all together only 1 chapter left and I'm thinking of having 3 different P. for the uhhhh "cough lemon cough" so that would be gay straight and lesbian lemon that's a lot I won't if you don't want me to but if you do then NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SEX OVERLOAD lol bye

Oh and round 1 of the storms was nothing today is round 2 so yeah I might be screwed WOOHOO I will see god hopefully he's not a bum like in south park


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Relationships equals sex + love

Rated M for language and sexual situations

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS BROGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER L FOR LEMON…and boy is there a shit ton of it in this chapter I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 5 Relationships equals sex + love

It's been 6 months sense me and Bebe started dating and I hear a lot of nasty rumors and mean stuff man why are girls such bitches just cause I'm gay don't mean I am attracted to them. Kyle and stans are doing great stans is a good little bitch to Kyle and sometimes Kyle lets stans be on top but they love each other like a normal couple does they do fight hell they almost broke up 2 weeks ago cause of token but they forgave and forgot and now they are hanging over my place for a while

So your parents are still cool with the gay shit I said

Yeah my dad was weird but he says as long as I don't take it he's cool said Stans

But you do take it…..more than I do said Kyle

Shhh what are you talking about said Stans winking

You boys are gross I said

What you don't pleasure Bebe said Stans

Nope I think she wants to stay a virgin for a long while and I am cool with that I said

Wendy I love you but don't lie said Kyle

Huh I said

Look I know you you want Bebe badly in bed to feel her for her to feel you to show her how much you love her said Kyle

….is it that obvious I asked

Yeah it is said Stans

Am I a bitch for wanting sex I asked?

No you're not said Kyle but you need to talk to Bebe about it before it gets worse said Kyle

Yeah I know but what do I say "hey Bebe I love you but I need you to lick my pussy or were through" that's not going to end well I said

Yeah I know but ask her what she is scared of said Kyle

"I got a text from Bebe right then"

Bebe: Wendy come over at 9pm we need to talk you can stay the night

Wendy: ok am I in trouble

Bebe: yes you have been very naughty

Wendy: I'm sorry I love you I don't want to lose you

Bebe: wait I was joking Wendy I am not mad at you I just want to see you tonight

Wendy: ok I might want to talk about something's too

Bebe: ok love you

Wendy: love you more

"I looked at the time it was fucking 4pm why did she ask now oh well its Bebe she is pretty crazy"

So anyway we need to prepare for the midterms said Kyle

Uggh there not for another 2 months said Stans

Yeah and you suck ass at geometry so we have to study or else you will fail midterms and have to take an extra class your senior year YOU WANNA DO THAT asked Kyle

No honey said Stans

Don't honey me said Kyle

I'm sorry….i love you said Stans

Uggh I love you too what am I going to do with you asked Kyle

Well it's been a good 3 months sense the last time said Stans

Ok I know where this is going Wendy do you mind said Kyle

Ha ha ok you 2 try and not to be too loud I will be down stairs…..and in 20 mins I will return so yeah make it quick unless you don't mind a girl looking at your junk I said

"I walked out of the room but sat in the hallways I had to know how these guys do it maybe I can take some notes and be able to pleasure Bebe in the near future so I sat there and listen"

Ok Stans you're my bitch today said Kyle

Uhhhh remember the deal said Stans

….AH FUCK ME said Kyle

That's right IM ON TOP NOW GET THE FUCK OVER HEAR yelled Stans

"man they are loud they are lucky stans parents are out of town and they are TWICE AS LUCK that they trust me to keep them of each other ha like I would miss out on blackmail ok tape recorder on i ACTION"

Ok Stans remember be gentle I'm not used to this said Kyle

I will…can I talk dirty asked Stans

Duh I let you talk during said Kyle

SHUT UP BITCH yelled Stans

YES SIR I AM SORRY JUST FUCK ME yelled Kyle

"Giggle oh shit"

OH OH OH OH HARDER HARDER yelled Kyle

You like that huh bitch said Stans

YEAH IM YOUR BITCH yelled Kyle

HAHA I yelled

"Oh shit"

WENDY WAS THAT YOU yelled Stans

Uhhhh YEAH I AM WATCHING TV KEEP IT DOWN HORNDOGS I said

Oh shit she heard us said Kyle

Ha ha I bet she is scared said Stans

"No just weirded out"

Oh shit said Stans

What asked Kyle?

I came to fucking early said Stans

"Oh my god that's embarrassing"

Its ok Stans it happens I can rub the rest out on my own said Kyle

No let me do that said Stans

Oh ok easy Stans no teeth OH shit said Kyle

"Ewww blowjobs are nasty"

Ewww that tasted funny said Stans

Duh its jizz what is it supposed to taste like lollypops and sunshine asked Kyle?

Well girls do it so yeah I must taste good said Stans

"Typical guys thinking girls enjoy giving blowjobs we hate it…..oh shit times up hehehe I'm going to walk right in"

Hey guys I said

SHIT KNOCK FIRST said Kyle

Damn Kyle you're bigger than I thought I said winking

Ha said Stans

Hey don't make fun of him your pretty small for a guy I said

Hey I am average said Stans

Ha said Kyle

Well at least I uhhhh

"Stans gave up before he embarrassed himself more"

Hey it's a joke Stans plus it's not the size that matters I said

Yeah it's how you satisfy and to be honest I wish it lasted longer because damn it felt well said Kyle

Oh really Kyle you must like it up the ass then I said

Well Stans has his moments said Kyle

How the taste is buds Stans I said

DID YOU FUCKING LISTEN THE ENTIRE TIME yelled Stans

No I walked in right when Kyle said jizz taste I kind of put 2 and 2 together I said

How the fuck do girls take that taste asked Stans

Uggh I hate that stereotype girls hate BJS they taste bad on us I said

Have you done that before asked Kyle?

Uhhhh I said

Uh yeah well said Stans

Wow you 2 but you both were virgins when you broke up said Kyle

Well BJS aren't penetrating the virgina I said

Yeah they don't count as losing it for guy said Stans

How so asked Kyle

Well jerking off doesn't count so why should BJS said Stans

Good point said Kyle

Well boys I might head to Kenny soon so what's the game plan for us right now I said

We have to study said Stans

Oh really on a Friday ok I get it study "wink wink" just remember don't have too much fun cause it hurts a lot I said

No we really have to study said Kyle

Yeah Kyles tutoring me for history because I have a huge test Monday we only had sex so the tension wouldn't be that big later tonight or tomorrow said Stans

Oh shit I'm sorry I said

It's cool I will admit I liked it and more would be fun but I can't let my boyfriend fail history said Kyle

And it's not even world history its fucking government said Stans

Ha well that suck you should have taken it last year save you the headache like me and Kyle avoided I said

Lucky for you 2 now Wendy leave so we can focus said Stans

Meow someone's catty I said

Yeah he's right you love to gossip and it is a distraction remember though tomorrow night is cramming session said Kyle

1 Kyles you're a bitch and 2 I know I still out perform you in AP science I said

Yeah but Pre-calculus you suck at said Kyle

Dude you're in pre call I didn't even know sophomores could take that class said Stans

We can't but we are so smart Algebra 2 is cake walk I said

Ha isn't there an algebra 3 asked Stans

Nope and we don't know what to do for junior class cause they don't have regular calculus in high school said Kyle

Uh AP statistics I said

Yeah but senior year what then asked Kyle

They are adding a calculus class for us because they know we don't want to go to college early I said

Weird you 2 love high school so much said Stans

Nope we don't want to leave you and Bebe behind I said

Wow thanks for making me feel stupid said Stans

You're not dumb Stans you have 3 as in school that's pretty good especially sense there in English biology and freaken German GERMAN Stans that's a hard language to learn said Kyle

Yeah its actually pretty easy said Stans

Ok boys I have to go before red yells at me for being late I said

Wait red and Kenny said Stans

Yeah why I asked

How long have they been dating for asked Kyle

7 months why I asked

Oh shit they are probably fucking right now said Stans

UHH NO I yelled

You don't know that said Kyle

Reds still a virgin she is nervous about sex I said

We'll just have fun I will call you later said Kyle

"Kyle got up and gave me a hug…Ewww he still had jizz on his dick and it's on my jeans great I have to drop by my house first or else people will start asking questions man Kyle is FUCKING HUGE if he wasn't get he would have girls lining up just to see it"

Bye said Stans

"Now stans is hugging me damn why are all the naked guys hugging me and….A KISS ON THE CHEEK come on Stans you didn't even wipe your mouth after Kyle"

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I said

What's wrong asked Kyle

Stan why didn't you wipe your FUCKING FACE I asked

Oh shit I am sorry said Stans

Its fine just EW its weird I said

"and on that note I left out the door down the street to my house in my room grabbed a skirt sense it was kind of warm today "damn global warming" then I ran out the door and to kenny shit hole where it was just red and kenny….making out uggh"

Am I interrupting something I asked?

That's why we called said Kenny

To watch you 2 make out I asked

NO said red

Ok it was a joke I said

I mean no not make out "gulp" have sex said red

Good bye I said

Wait Wendy said Kenny

Look you 2 having sex is fine red thinks she is ready and Kenny I know you will be gentle but I will not watch I said

I get turned on by people watching me said red

Wow uhhhh just wow I said

I know it's discussing said red

No its not I mean everyone has their own kink I mean I believe mine is having my ass grabbed and me sitting on the while being fucked I said

Huh said Kenny

me and Bebe make out and I'm always siting on her I said

Ah ok said Kenny

But I don't trust anyone said red…besides you

Bebe will get jealous I said

I already talked with her said Kenny

Huh I said

Ring ring

Hold on I said

Hello I said to the phone

Hey beautiful said Bebe

Hey we were just talking about you I said

Ah you're with red and Kenny huh said Bebe

Yeah….are you ok with this unusual request I asked

Yeah I'm cool with it just don't be out too long remember 9pm BYE said Bebe

Bebe wait I said

"Too late she hung up great what was that girl up too I mean really she makes me so mad but I can never be angry with her"

Ok guy's ground rules I said

What's that asked red

Yeah said Kenny

No creepy foreplay like whips chains and other shit like that OH and red no strap on I said

What said Kenny?

Aww no fun said red

Ok maybe 1 insert I said

NOO yelled Kenny

"Me and red giggled"

Oh and last but not least it's a 2 way NOT A 3 WAY KENNY I said

Oh darn like I thought red would be interested in that said Kenny being a smart ass

I mean I could put on my big black strap on I keep in my purse if you want I said

Ha yeah right said Kenny

I took out my toy to show Kenny

OH SHIT I AM JOKING OK YOU DON'T HAVE TO PARTISIPATE JUST WATCH JUST WATCH yelled Kenny nervous and scared like a puppy

Wow I bet Bebe loves that what's his name said red

Antonio and we haven't had sex yet I said

Oh really….hey can I take my top off I'm in the mood and I feel like it's just going to be ripped off later said red

Sure I said

"Red took her top off showing her B cup boobs…actually they look almost C size"

Hey what's your bra size I asked?

"Kenny was drooling over his girlfriend man what a pig but I guess it has been OVER A YEAR so I can't be too mad at him"

Ah BB 24 but it's going to be a C size by next week said red

Wow there nice…oh shit this got awkward I said

Ha ha its cool I know you like boobs Kenny told me about your Fridays said red

Damn it I said

I knew you liked boobs cause you stared at them every time I read porn said Kenny

Yeah true I said but bebes are bigger plus she is no offence red but MORE FEMININE I said

Yeah its cool you're the boy and bebes the girly girl I don't like make up and shit like that cause I uncomfortable hell Nicholes told me not to be afraid to dress like a boy hell I am wearing boxers right now said red

OH OH let's see let's see I said

Wow your kind of excited said red

Ok if cloths are coming off I best get ready I'm going to grab a condom and some lube said Kenny

Ok honey I might be nude by the time you get back said red

Yeah you better hurry up I might attack red soon I said

You do and I kick your ass said Kenny

CHALLENGED EXCEPTED I yelled….and cute boxers

Thanks….it's good that Kenny left I have a surprise for him said red

"Red removed the boxers showing a waxed pussy"

Wow you waxed I asked

Yep just for Kenny said red

Aww that was sweet I still have hair only cause it feels weird shaved I said

Well Bebe might like it shaved said red

Man I wish we could….JUST have sex already I said

Well she is probably nervous said red

But I feel like she is curious I mean….HOLY SHIT KENNY I yelled

"Kenny came out butt naked with whipped cream on his dick"

Red you hungry asked Kenny

Shit yes I am said red

"I watched as red licked Kenny penis clean and Kenny tried not to cum it was funny watching Kenny face turn red "HA a pun" then when red was done she took her hand of her pussy revealing her masterpiece"

Wow said Kenny

You have the condom said red in a sexual tone

Yeah right here said Kenny

Ok said Kenny

"Red took the condom put it in her mouth then put her mouth on Kenny dick putting the condom on perfectly"

Wow where did you learn that I asked

I watch porn sometimes said red

Gross is said

Ha ok stop distracting me said red

Ok damn bitch I said

I like it when…OWWWA yelled red

"Kenny placed his penis in reds vagina"

Can you please warn me next time said red?

Sorry said Kenny

"I hit kenny back as hard as I could"

What the fuck was that for asked Kenny

You know why I did that I said

"Kenny then took out the dick and licked reds pussy"

Ok that feels good said red

"Wow kenny never did that to me my first time he really wants red to be comfortable"

I'm sorry I was rough it's been a while and I get hesitant said Kenny

Its ok OH you're a nice guy OW you would never hurt me on perPOSE said red

Ok Kenny I am ready be slow and gentle…so next time we can be more rough said red

Ok you 2 I want to see some good fucking porn here I said

Ha you're not going to get a show Wendy it's deflowering a girl there's not much action with that just romance said Kenny

I could barely walk after my first time I think red can handle a little action I said

I still feel weird that you 2 have had sex before…OH SHIT

"Kenny then entered red he thrusted back and forth with both passion and aggression red begged for more"

OK A LITTLE HARDER KENNY yelled red

Ok said Kenny

OH HARDER FUCK ME KENNY FUCK…..oh said red

"I could tell that red was done and so did Kenny"

Ok I'm exiting said Kenny

Aw I'm sorry I finished so quick said red

"Kenny hugged red and whispered into her ears but lucky for me I can hear really well"

I love you and nothing you do or say will change that I know this was your first and trust me mine was shorter then this you got excited but it hurt you so you wanted to stop hell I would of stopped if you said 5 seconds when we started cause I love you also 2 mins is pretty good for losing your virginity….i can't wait till next time cause that's for pleasure and fun said kenny

"I teared up"

He's an amazing boyfriend red he loves you for you and not your body Kenny you surprised me today I said

Aw thanks Wendy you want to stay for dinner I am cooking said Kenny

Ok sure on 1 condition…PUT SOME BOXERS ON PLEASE I begged

He can wear mine "wink wink" said red

But what about you asked Kenny

I can go commando said red

Not necessary I said I have extra panties in my purse unless you're too much of a guy to want them I said jokingly

Yeah I can live with that said red

"The rest of the night was fun Kenny made hamburgers and hotdogs that would knock you on your ass I ate 3 of them and although I was scared of my weight 4 months ago Bebe helped me with my eating disorder….."yes I forgot to mention I felt fat even though I was skinny memory also is tricky with me" then we played some board games red kicked our asses in sorry but I won at battle ship then I got a text from Kyle"

Kyle: hey what's up?

Wendy: nothing kicking ass at battleships

Kyle: cool hey uhhhh can you get 2 guys to a hospital without people seeing

Wendy: oh my god what happened

Kyle: well I was helping stans for 4 hours straight then we got bored and well horny next thing you know…..my big dick got stuck in stans rectum and both of us are kind of hurting

Wendy: oh shit that's both funny and scary CALL 911

Kyle: NO if that happened then people will investigate and see me inside of Stans then the whole school won't let us hear the end of it

Wendy: hold on

Hey Kenny I said

Yeah Kenny replied

You still have that fake license I asked

Yeah in my room why asked Kenny

And the neighbors still have that minivan I asked

Yes WHY asked Kenny

And that big blanket….

WHY ARE YOU ASKING begged Kenny

Oh cause Kyles deep in Stan's ass and can't get out I said

Oh tell them to lube it up said Kenny

Wendy: do you have lube

Kyle: ah fuck no we don't

Wendy: hold on for 2 more mins

Kyle: hurry up

He said they have no lube I said

Ok then I guess were heading over there said Kenny

Oh this is going to be hilarious can I take pics asked red

No red…..besides I have a recording of them fucking so yeah blackmail is covered I said

Ekkk I want to hear said red

First we save the gays then if I have time we will listen to audio porn I said

"kenny got the minivan and sped to stans house thank god stans parents were still out they must of rented a hotel we all ran upstairs and saw…..stans texting and Kyle watching a video on his phone wow they look like there in a lot of pain "sarcasm in case you didn't know"

Wow said Kenny

Yeah I know said Kyle

Its cool said Kenny it's happened to me plenty of times

"Kenny took the lube and squirted it on Stans butt and Kyle slowly got his dick out"

Ok now why is it still erected asked Kyle?

It's probably still turned on give it a few mins if it doesn't go away in 20 mins were heading to the hospital said Kenny

Ok said Kyle

6 mins later

Ok its soft again shit that was scary said Kyle

Yeah said Stans

Damn Kyle you're fucking huge what are you 7-8 inches asked red

7.5 said Kyle

You put us average guys to shame said Kenny I am only 5.6 inches

Wow 5.2 for me said Stans

Uhhhh no 4.3 I said

You couldn't let me have 1 moment said Stans

Nope I said

Its cool bro were not all big be thankful you're not 3 inches said Kenny

OK STOP COMPARING DICK SIZES I yelled

What time it is asked red

8:30 said Kyle

Oh I have to go I said

Have fun said red winking

Right I said

"I ran out the door and down the street bebes house was far but I took a cab and got there around 8:58 I walked inside and…it was empty"

HELLO BEBE I yelled

IM UP STAIRS IN THE BATHROOM yelled Bebe

TMI I shouted

YOU ASKED yelled Bebe

"I went into bebes room and….there were candles light and ROSE PEDALS on the bed…..Bebe was being romantic"

Hello beautiful said Bebe

"I turned around and….Bebe was in black underwear"

Oh shit I said

Yeah I bet you say that to all the sexy girls said Bebe in a seductive voice

Nope JUST THE DEATH BY HOT girls I said

You like asked Bebe

Yes I do I said

Well then let me help you out of them cloths said Bebe

"Bebe removed my shirt and undid my skirt I had on a white bra and panties they reflected bebes black underwear showing she was dominant and I was being dominated…I was excited"

Ok I said before we continue what our "giggle" plan is for tonight I said

I thought I would get naked then you would get naked you would lick me I would lick you I would shove one of my toys in your pussy and then you would take out….the stans marsh sized strap on and take my virginity away said Bebe

"I giggled like a little school girl"

Then next time we can use a Kyle sized one I said

Wow you have seen his dick asked Bebe

Yep earlier today I said

How big said Bebe

Nope not until you pleasure me I said

Tease said Bebe

"Bebe licked my neck and stroked my breasts then she removed my bra showing my c cups and I took hers off revealing her DDs "man her boobs were big" Bebe was on the chubby side she gained weight over the years but stayed under obese and more like 190 maybe 185 pounds but she was hot as hell while I was fucking 150 pounds and was scared I was too fat I sucked on her boobs like they were jaw breakers and she did the same then the panties came off…SHE FUCKING SHAVED DAMNIT but she liked my little hairy pussy so I was cool she licked me which felt like little pleasure explosions happening all at once I moaned and she giggled"

You like that huh asked Bebe

Yes I said…..how about you

"I flipped her on her bed and she was laughing I guess I was tickling her then I licked her pussy which tasted like lips but it had more texture to it and her moaning was louder than mine"

Oh you like that huh I said

OH FUCK YEAH yelled Bebe

Hey no dirty talk ok I don't like that in bed I said

Oh sorry said Bebe

"I got on top of her my boobs on hers and we kissed like we had not seen each other in months and each kiss felt better than the last we cuddled and moved our bodies in motion for a good 5 mins till Bebe whispered"

How about I do you first because you look hornier…..and I am nervous said Bebe

Ok don't be rough it's been awhile I brought some lube just in case I said

Aww I didn't surprise you said Bebe

OH NO you didn't we just had an incident over Kyles house and we needed lube and well I had it in my purse still I said

Oh tell me while I get hooked up said Bebe

"I explained the whole Kyle and Stans got stuck situation"

Oh my god that was hilarious I bet said Bebe

Yeah it was hey that goes there also you want to know Kyles size I asked

Yes said Bebe…he's not bigger than me is he said Bebe

"Bebe had on a black strap on which was 8 inches I was nervous…but between you and me I have a bigger one at home I haven't used it in a while but yeah bigger and it fits Shhh"

Nope actually almost the same size I said

HOLY FUCK A BIG ASS DICK said Bebe

Yeah amazing huh I said

Yeah but how do you think it feels in your vagina asked Bebe

Put it in and find out I rubbed a bit to get you started I'm sorry I said

"Bebe gently shoved the massive toy in my clit and those little explosives I described WELL THEY WERE A BOMBS NOW I screamed with pleasure begging for more and after 10 mins I orgasmic then I jumped on bebes lap and scored her for a good 15 mins until she was ready for me to enter her"

Ok its only 4 inches so it won't hurt that much but it will feel weird if you get scared and or nervous tell me and I will stop I said

Ok I love you said Bebe

I love you 2 OH and you are a beast with your legs I said

"I inserted the toy into Bebe she grabbed my leg to symbolize that I hurt and I took that as a sign to go slower I pulled out and pushed in for a good 30 seconds when she started to talk"

Ok Wendy you can go a little faster than that said Bebe

Ha ok I said

"As Bebe commanded I went faster"

Oh so how was red and Kenny first time asked Bebe

Oh red didn't last long Kenny didn't even finish I said

OH I bet he was kind OF upset huh said Bebe

Nope he gave a speech that made me cry saying he would of stopped if she came 5 seconds before they started I said

AWW...OHHH Bebe said having her 3rd orgasm

Well I am happy for them I said

OH I AM GONNA CUM OH OH OHHHHHHHHH shit said Bebe

Ha what are we in a porno I asked

"I looked in the mirror…..AND FUCKING SAW KYLE RECORDING US god damn it well there goes my blackmail plan oh well"

Yeah Bebe we are being recorded say hi to Kyle I said

HI KYLE said Bebe laughing

"I got off of Bebe and walked to the window"

Ok I will trade you the recording for the camera I said

Deal said Kyle

We traded…then we laughed

You want to come in were done I said

No you 2 deserve to finish you night naked in bed like me and Stans first time said Kyle

I will see you tomorrow Kyle I said

"I kissed him on the cheek and walked away but before Kyle left Bebe had some words"

Did you enjoy the show asked Bebe?

Yeah I guess it was interesting said Kyle

IM BIGGER THEN YOU said Bebe

"Kyle lite up red"

"We giggled and Kyle ran off. Then me and Bebe kissed and feel asleep in each other's arms"

I love you Wendy said Bebe

I love you 2 Bebe…I will always love you

EPILOUGE

My name is Wendy testaburger I thought I was a freak and you know what…I am and I am proud of it I am in love with the greatest girl in the world 2 of my guys friends are gay for each other my closest friend turned a man whore into a sensitive teddy bear. The rest of high school was fun we had visitors challenge the debate team to a debate vs. the earth only for Kyle to win by explaining why cheese is better than butter. Butters becoming overload of the country of Mexico and making everyone be nice to each other and give to the poor and force the U.S to give Mexico 1 billion dollars with a flower and dirt "yeah I still don't know how he did that" cartman knocked up tiffany and she ran away with him rumor has it they live in Delaware and run their own cupcakes shop stans graduated school with a 3 GPA Kyle rewarded him with sex…they went to the hospital to get Kyles dick removed again ha funny me and Kyle surprisingly TIED for valedictorian or I'm guessing the school board didn't bother checking decimals and just said we tied so we both watched movies ate ice-cream and cried during the sad parts….we watch the notebook and that one film where tom hanks has aids and we cried and had a blast and Bebe well we protested the rights of gay marriage and in the year 2017 Colorado won its right and we were wedded and we lived happily ever after….oh and kenny and red have a kid his name is mike he's a little weird

THE END

End summery and Note

Wow that was fun this chapter was both the hardest and the funniest "ha that's what she said" not because of the sex it's because I felt like I was experiencing the love between Bebe and Wendy I know it's probably not a shock when I tell you that Wendy and Kyle are my 2 favorite characters in south park that's why I made them the focus in the story "well mainly Wendy duh but Kyle was the 2nd most important" I hate cartman cause he annoys me and I WISH STAN WOULD KISS WENDY ALREADY but I digress I only made stans and Kyle gay cause I like style fic I read a few of them in the past hell they inspired me to write in the first place but I don't want them to be gay hell I want a fanfic where everyone is straight and they all find love and shit but I can't write a good fiction like that cause I have never really experienced love first hand don't get me wrong I have been on plenty of dates but never a full relationship yeah I know "ha ha nerd single freak" yep I am and I am cool with that one day I will find my other half and she will be great but until then I shall write till my hands fall off

Quickie note

A few things I want to address before I stop writing 1 I don't know what a pussy tastes like lol 2 I forgot the film where tom hanks had aids I'm pathetic and 3 I wanted to add the eating disorder but I didn't think of it till half way through the story so yeah "it kind of shows cause last chapter Wendy smoked a blunt but you can make up that she threw it all up"


End file.
